


Better Than I Know Myself

by KingOfExplodoKills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Kenma, M/M, POV Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfExplodoKills/pseuds/KingOfExplodoKills
Summary: Kenma knows for sure that Kuroo likes him back, but he's just not ready to confess yet. But he starts to feel a little insecure after seeing how close Kuroo is with Tsukishima.





	Better Than I Know Myself

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, I just had this urge to write KuroKen, bc I love my boys.  
> It's my first fic about Haikyuu, and my first fic ever in AO3, so yeah, I'm excited. Hope you enjoy it!

If there was one thing everyone knew, was that Kenma Kozume had huge problems when it came to talking to other people. He was like that to almost every single person in the world.

But then, there was him. Kuroo knew him. Kuroo knew how to talk to him without making him freak out. And he was just so happy to have someone who understood him.

And Kenma could understand Kuroo very well too. He could tell by the way Tetsurou smiled at him. The way he talked to him. Kuroo liked him, and it wasn't just the way friends like each other.

Kenma also knew that he needed to do something about this. _Confess_. He knew that Kuroo wouldn’t do it. Because Kuroo cared for their friendship, and he didn’t know how Kenma felt about him. But Kozume was insecure.

_I’m a coward!_

But it was okay, right? It could wait till he was ready, right?

Kenma looked at Kuroo’s direction. He was smirking, while talking to Bokuto. And then the one tall, blonde boy from Karasuno – what was his name again? – came inside the gymnasium. Kuroo threw both of his arms to the air and then put one around his neck, smirking while the other boy adjusted his glasses on his face, glancing at Kuroo. Their faces were close, Kenma noticed, it was hard not to.

“ _Tsc_ ” he let the little sound out, turning around and starting to stretch.

“Kenma-kun!” he heard Hinata’s voice, looking over his shoulder just to see the boy running in his direction with a wide smile on the lips.

“Hi”, he said, continuing to stretch.

“Wow,” Hinata let out, “you look _pissed_! Everything okay?”

“No. I mean, yeah”

“Well, I hope everything is in fact okay”, he smiled, “I gotta go change, we’ll talk later!”

Before Kenma could even say anything, Hinata was already running across the court, jumping on Kageyama’s back, earning a shout from him.

Kenma looked behind him. Kuroo was still talking with the tall boy. _Tsukishima!_ , he remembered. That was his name. Bokuto wasn’t there anymore. He was talking to Akaashi right next to the rest of the Fukuroudani team.

 _Why?_ Kenma thought, _Why are they still talking?_

Kenma stopped staring at them.

_Pathetic. I’m so pathetic._

_Why do I care?_

_Kuroo isn’t mine._

“ _Quit being a teenage girl!_ ” he slapped his forehead.

“Yeah, quit being a teenage girl” he heard the voice behind him and jumped, realizing he had said it out loud. Yaku was smiling, but his eyes were concerned. “Are you okay?”

“No.” he said, simply.

“They’re close, right?”

Kenma looked at him in surprise. Of course he knew. Yaku always knew.

“You know, it’s okay to get jealous” he continued. “It just proves that what you feel for him is strong.”

“But I don’t like this… this feeling. It’s uncomfortable.”

“Of course it is. But not like you could just stop yourself from feeling it.” Kenma snorted. “But Kuroo likes you, you know it. Why are you so worried?”

“Just… don’t know. What if he gets tired of waiting for me?”

“Since when are you so insecure?”

“Dunno.”

Yaku put a hand on his shoulder, smiling. “Don't worry, okay?”

He sighed, nodding, despite the fact that he knew he _would_ worry.

A few minutes passed, and the set begun. The first was against Fukuroudani. And they lost.

Volleyball is a team game. The team with the best six players wins. But when one of this six is not in their best state, it breaks the balance.

“Kenma, are you okay?” Kuroo asked, when they were leaving the court, right after paying the price for losing. “You were pretty distracted back there.”

“I’m fine, don't worry” he said, not even looking at him.

“So you forgot…”

“Forgot what?” he turned to Kuroo, seeing his smirk.

“I’m the single person in this world that really knows you. So when I ask if you’re okay, it’s because I know you’re not.” They got to the outside of the gymnasium. “So what I really mean is: what's wrong?”

“I don't know what you’re worrying about” he said, before mumbling, “Just go talk to your friend already.”

“Kenma, what the hell?” Kuroo lifted a brow, “Are you _jealous_?”

“No!”

“You sure? Because you know, analyzing it now, I think I remember you staring at us a lot.”

“Shut up!”

“C’mon Ken,” he lowered his voice, “I’m pretty sure you know it already. You’re so smart, after all…”

“I-I… do”

Kuroo stepped forward, till he was pretty close to him. He took a lock of Kenma’s hair, putting it behind his ear. He was smiling in a way Kenma never saw before. It was tender.

“Then tell me, do you feel it too?”

Kenma wanted to look away, take that lock of hair back to where it was. Where it could hide his cheek, that were burning red. But he couldn’t. He just kept staring at Kuroo’s eyes, before saying:

“I do.”

Kuroo’s smile got even brighter than it was.

“I’m glad.”

He then leaned closer and pressed his lips softly against Kenma’s. It was the dyed haired boy who closed his eyes first, putting his hands behind Kuroo’s neck and pulling him closer.

Tetsurou put his hands on Kenma’s waist as he licked his bottom lip, getting him to open his mouth, and then he deepened the kiss. His tongue caressed Kenma’s, earning a moan coming straight from his throat.

But then Kenma parted. There were a lot of people around, anyone could appear at any instant.

“We gotta go back in there,” he said, “any instant now Lev can appear.”

Kuroo laughed “Or worse: Bokuto.”

Kenma groaned at the thought of Bokuto's face seeing them like that “I would have to kill myself”

“C’mon, it would be _that_ bad to be seen with me?”

“It would be that bad to be mocked forever by Bokuto.” He said, turning back to the gymnasium.

“You got a point.”

“I always do.” He looked at Kuroo again “We are continuing this later, right?”

Kuroo smirked “You can bet we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, thank you so much if you've made this far. Please let me know if you loved it or if you hated it, maybe even leave me kudos? Who knows?


End file.
